Project Shizaya
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo get assigned a project over the weekened. So Izaya asks Shizuo to sleep over...how will this work out! read to find out!/please review i love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Riiiiiiinnnnnngggg~_

Shizuo took his usual seat in class that was in front of Shinra and next to the flea. Shinra leaned forward and smiled at his childhood friend.

"Excited about the map project we're be assigned?" Shinra asked in his usual happy tone whenever they were assigned a school project.

"No, they're so boring and pointless." Shizuo said leaning on the palm of his hand.

"I think they're a lot of fun, I heard it's a partner project so maybe we'll be paired up!"

"Hey no way Shinra, Shizzy wants to be paired up with me." Izaya said leaning up against Shizuo's desk. Shizuo looked up at the annoying brunet and grinded his teeth together.

"I'd rather have a huge rock fall on my head and crush my skull." Shizuo said acidly.

"Izaya Orihara take your seat, the bell has rung and class has started." The teacher said who was now standing at the chalkboard, ready to start the lesson. Izaya smiled at the teacher and quickly took his seat next to the annoyed blonde.

"Alright class today we will be starting a geography project, you will have to create a map of a country of your choosing, write a key for all the land markings on that country, and write a five page essay on the history of that country and how it was colonized. You will have today, Saturday, and Sunday to complete your project. After you get your assigned partner you and your partner will have the rest of this period to figure out what country you are doing and how you are going to work together. This project counts for 25% of your final grade so work hard." The teacher started passing out the assignment packets with the name of each student's partners on top of the front page.

"Who did you get?" Shizuo asked leaning back towards Shinra. Shinra looked at the name then nodded towards a short blonde haired girl sitting in the first row.

"_Wait if he got her, who'd I get?"_

Shizuo grabbed the packet from off his desk and almost ripped the paper to shreds when he saw his partner's name.

"I can't wait to work with you Shizzy." Izaya said smiling his Cheshire cat grin at Shizuo. Shizuo shot Izaya the most evil, angry, most annoyed look you could give someone.

"If you look in your packet there is a list of country's you can choose from, a planning sheet, and a timeline sheet that will be attached to the back of your essay. This whole packet is to be filled out and handed in with your essay and map drawing. At this time please get with your partner and decide what country you two will be researching." Everyone except Shizuo started getting up and moving next to their assigned partners. Izaya slid his desk right up against Shizuo's and smiled at him.

"Sooo Shizzy, I was thinking we could do Japan as our country! Since we know the most about it, it will probably be and easy A." Izaya said cheerfully; the blonde glared at him and pushed his desk away from his own. Izaya pouted and quickly moved his desk back next to the annoyed blonde's.

"Come on Shizu-chan, you really have no choice but to work with me so the least you can do is cooperate. The sooner you stop being a big baby the faster we can get this done! Since we have all weekend to do this why don't you sleep over my house, we can probably get more work done if we pull an all-nighter and if you sleep over tonight and on Saturday we can probably get it done by Sunday morning. I was thinking we could put a map under a large piece of paper then you could trace the map of Japan, while I go online and research the history and write the essay. Then I just have to edit the essay and you can color and key the map. If you don't get mad and rip up the project we might even be able to get it done by Saturday night." Izaya had already wrote down his little plan and showed it to Shizuo, just in case the blonde didn't catch everything he had said. Shizuo straitened in his chair and snatched the paper out of Izaya's hands.

"No give me one good reason why I should go sleep over your house? You aren't afraid I'll get pissed off and rip up your whole room?" Shizuo asked circling the country they had agreed on.

"Well if you've seen my room then you'd know I really have nothing to rip up. All I have in my room is a desk, a bed, a closet with my clothes in it, a small dresser with a mirror the holds more of my clothes, and my laptop. So the only think you can do it throw my desk at me." Izaya said tiding up all the papers.

"Your room sounds pretty boring, don't you have like a TV or something?" Izaya just looked at him confused.

"No…well my sisters do but my parents really didn't bother buying any of those toys or video games. Since I'm their least favorite child, they really don't pay attention to me. But if I spend all day in my room they'll think I'm planning something "evil" or whatever. So you sleeping over will give me an excuse to be locked in my room, away from my family. I'm getting really sick of hearing my family talk shit about me, they wouldn't talk about me that way if you sleep over, because they always say I don't have any friends because I'm an unlovable evil little child. So if you come over they'll think I have friends…and they won't be able to harass me." Shizuo starred at the teenager both shocked and a little sad for him.

"…Fine…I'll sleep over." Izaya almost fell out of his chair when he heard Shizuo's answer.

"You're really gunna sleep over my house?" Izaya asked excitedly

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep at your house because I don't want you knowing where I live

**Author's note: Hoped you like this chapter! Keep reading it gets a lot better **


	2. Chapter 2

"Have fun and call me if you need anything." Shizuo's mother said as her son got out of the car with a backpack full of clothes and his toothbrush.

"Trust me, I won't." Shizuo mumbled as his mother drove off. Shizuo slowly started walking up the steps of the two story house to the front door; he rang the door bell and positioned he backpack more comfortably on his back. A girl looking a lot like Izaya opened the door and starred at the blonde teenager.

"How can I help you?" She asked

"Um I'm Shizuo; Izaya invited me to sleep over for the weekend."

"Hm he did mention something about that…is he paying you for this?"

"No we have a school project to work on and we thought it would be better if I slept over, so we could get the project done quicker."

"Are you guys' friends?"

"Hell no he's a freak, I'd rather work alone but I don't want to fail my project."

The girl in front of Shizuo started laughing that insane laugh he usually heard from Izaya.

"That's understandable; I knew that little punk didn't have any friends!" She laughed. The girl moved aside to let Shizuo in; Shizuo was shocked at how well furnished Izaya's house was. Shizuo was lead up the stairs and down a long hallway; the first few doors was Izaya's sister rooms, a bathroom, and Izaya's parents room. The very last door was painted all white not like the other door's which were painted a very beautiful bronze color. The door looked so into the wall it looked like it didn't even exists.

"This is Izaya's room, he's probably in there being all weird or whatever. "The girl moved past the blonde teenager and just left him there in the hallway. Shizuo hesitated for a few minutes before knocking on Izaya's door.

"Who is it?" Shizuo heard Izaya say from the other side of the door.

"It's the Pizza man! Who do you think it is flea?" Shizuo said in a mocking tone. The door suddenly swung open with an excited teenager standing in the door way.

"Make yourself at home Shizu-chan." Izaya said moving out of the way to let Shizuo in.

Shizuo looked around the room in shock; the entire room was all white! The bed sheets were white, the desk, closet, walls, dresser, laptop, everything was just white. There was a huge dresser only a couple inches from the door with a large mirror sitting on top of it; then on the wall on the left of Shizuo was a large white closet probably full of Izaya's black shirts. Sitting up against the wall In front of Shizuo was a king sized bed with snow white sheets; finally under a window was a large desk with a few shelves attacked to it.

"So…do you like my room?" Izaya asked as Shizuo put his backpack down next to Izaya's desk.

"Well…it's very white." Shizuo said taking another look around; there was a large piece of paper covering a map of Japan and Izaya's laptop was sitting on Izaya's bed.

"Why don't you paint your walls a less…depressing color?" Shizuo asked as he took a seat at Izaya's desk

"I don't think it's a depressing color, I like it." Izaya moved next to Shizuo and leaned against the desk.

"Ok all you need to do is trace the map; if you get done quickly then I'll get you some colored pencils to decorate it." Shizuo nodded and started getting to work.

"Oh and one more thing Shizu-chan…"

"What is it?" Shizuo asked looking up at the brunet.

"Thanks for sleeping over, I've never had a sleepover before but I'm glad you're my first. I love Shizu-chan." Izaya bent down and gave Shizuo a quick kiss on the lips. Izaya was already snuggling comfortably on his bed as Shizuo rubbed his lips on the back of his hand.

"Stupid flea." Shizuo said as he got back to work. The worked silently for a while until a loud banging on Izaya's door disrupted them.

"Izaya-kun and Shizu-chan it's time for dinner!" The two male teenagers heard Izaya's mother yell. Shizuo got up from his chair ready to open the door when he saw Izaya still typing furiously on his computer.

"Flea just leave it we can come back to work after we eat." Izaya sighed and quickly closed his laptop before sliding off his bed.

Shizuo walked down the narrow hallway and down the stairs to where he heard Izaya's family bustling around. The kitchen in Izaya's house was very luxurious; it had beautiful polished stone counter tops and a custom made dining table. After taking his seat between Izaya and Izaya's sister who had opened the door, Shizuo took a closer at the teenager's family. He was shocked at how little Izaya resembled his parents and sister…it was like he wasn't even a part of that family. Izaya and Shizuo ate quietly before Izaya's mother spoke up.

"Izaya talks about you a lot Shizu-chan." Izaya mother said pulling away from the conversation she was having with her husband.

"He does?" Shizuo asked trying hard not to glare at Izaya.

"He says you have anger issues." Izaya's sisters' giggled.

"He says you guys play a lot of games together to." One of Izaya's sisters added.

"What games did he say we play?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Well Izaya-kun says you guys like to chase each other a lot." Shizuo thought for a moment.

"Yea I guess you could say we like to do that, its good exercise." Shizuo was using every bit of willpower from cursing Izaya's family out for using the nickname Izaya gave him, and from stabbing the brunet with the knife that was next to his plate.

"Are you two good friends?" Izaya's mother asked

"No mother they aren't friends at all, Izaya doesn't have any friends." The girl on Shizuo's left said in a mocking tone. Izaya's mother gave the girl a stern look before going back to the conversation.

"What project are you two working on?" Izaya's mother asked looking back at Shizuo.

"Well we have to do a map project for geography class. I'm drawing the country Japan while Izaya writes up the essay."

"Izaya-kun spends almost all day on the computer, he never really sleeps either. My room is right next to his and all I ever hear him do is typing away on that stupid laptop of his." One of Izaya's sisters had said.

"Yea I mean really, what do you do on their Izaya-kun?" Izaya's sister on his right asked.

"It's none of your business Namie." Izaya said glaring at his younger sibling.

"Izzy now don't be rude." Shizuo almost burst out laughing at the nickname Izaya's mother had for him. For god sakes is sounded like a girl's name!

"Well she doesn't have to invade in my private affairs." Izaya said taking an angry bite of his dinner. Shizuo was shocked at how angry Izaya was getting.

"It was just a question Izzy." Namie said Izaya's nickname in a mocking voice. Shizuo heard Izaya kick Namie's seat from under the table. Izaya's mother slammed her fists on the table and looked at her only son furiously.

"Izaya Orihara behave yourself!" Izaya's mother barked angrily. Izaya slid his chair away from his table and quickly got up from his seat.

"Come on Shizuo." Izaya grabbed the blonde's arm pulling him up from the table and upstairs to his room.

**Author's Note: I'm currently working on the next chapter! Love you all my little human friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

"In school you said your family was really mean to you, but they seemed really nice…well except your sisters." Shizuo said as he continued to trace the map.

"Their only being nice because_ you're_ here." Izaya said not taking his eyes off his computer screen. Shizuo was quiet for a while before speaking up again.

"Hey…are you adopted?" Shizuo said turning his head towards the male teenager.

"No of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well…you just don't look like your family…well except for the hair all your family had brown, green, and blue eyes…but yours are red." Shizuo said curiously.

"So what if I have different eyes then the rest of my family? Is that a crime Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked glaring at the blonde teenager.

"Well…no I was just curious Izzy." Shizuo said laughing a little at Izaya's nickname.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Izaya said looking up from his computer with a furious look on his face.

"Izzy! That's you nickname right? Little Izzy Orihara." Shizuo mocked.

"_I can see why Izaya harasses me…this is fun!"_

Izaya glared at Shizuo and went back to typing, not wanting to get into a fight with Shizuo and having his desk thrown at him. Shizuo finally got the last line in the map and had used a ruler to make a large box for the key.

"Hey flea I need those colored pencils now." Shizuo said looking back at the raven haired teenager. Izaya pulled himself off of his bed and walked out of the room. Shizuo quickly got up and went to Izaya's laptop, to see how far Izaya was with their essay. Shizuo scrolled down the essay and saw that Izaya had typed 8 pages already.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked coming back into the room carrying a boy of 50 different colored pencils; all assorted in color order and sharpened to a point.

"You do realize we only have to write a five page essay right?" Shizuo said ignoring Izaya's question. Izaya sat back down in his spot on the bed and looked at the typed up essay.

"I know…I like typing so I decided to make it longer so we could get a higher grade." Izaya looked down at the little clock on his computer and sighed.

"Let's call it a night, I'm tired." Izaya said saving his essay and putting his computer on one of the shelves on his desk.

"I'm gunna go change in the bathroom." Shizuo said grabbing a t-shirt, shorts, and his toothbrush from his backpack. Izaya nodded as Shizuo walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Izaya quickly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth with Shizuo.

"So…where am I sleeping?" Shizuo asked as he walked back to Izaya's room with the other male teenager.

"You can sleep with me." Izaya said getting into his bed and under the blankets.

"No way am I sleeping with you." Shizuo said standing in the doorway.

"Well it's either sleeping with me or sleeping on the floor." Izaya said laying his head on his pillow only half awake. All he heard was Shizuo grunt and the blonde crawl under the sheets on the other side of the bed. Izaya sat up and leaned over the teenager who was on his back starring up at him.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan, I love you." Izaya nuzzled his lips against Shizuo's; they stayed like that for a while before Izaya broke the kiss and collapsed next the Shizuo, fast asleep.

"_OMG I can't believe that little freak kissed me goodnight…and said he 'loved me'!" _Shizuo grunted in disgust and turned his back on Izaya, trying to go to sleep. For some reason…he just couldn't; he could still feel the flea's lips pressed up against his own. Shizuo twisted onto his side and almost had a heart attack when Izaya's face was only an inch from his own. The blonde could smell Izaya's minty fresh breath coming from his mouth as he breathed.

"_Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't kiss him!" _Shizuo conscious kept telling him. Shizuo bit his lip hard as Izaya twisted in his sleep pressing his small body up against Shizuo's. Shizuo could feel his pants get tight in the front as one of Izaya's legs moved in between Shizuo's, entangling the two. Shizuo moved a hand under the raven haired teenager's chin and tilted his head up so he could see the small teenagers sleeping face.

"_Oh wow." _Shizuo thought getting another whiff of Izaya's sweat breath.

**Author's Note: haha sorry I stopped it here; it'll give you something to look forward to! Don't worry! The next chapter will be very….hot **


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo moved his face close to Izaya's until their foreheads were pressed up against each other. The blonde teenager moved his lips up against Izaya's and locked them with his. It was light so Izaya didn't wake up; Shizuo carefully parted Izaya's lips and moved his tongue in his mouth. Izaya stirred at the feeling of something warm moving around in his mouth; he tilted his head up pushing Shizuo's tongue further down his throat.

"_Oh wow, Izaya taste sooo good." _

Shizuo lost his train of thought and grabbed Izaya's waist; roughly pulling Izaya against his body and shoving his tongue down the smaller teenager's throat. Izaya's eyes shot open at the feeling of Shizuo rubbing up against his body. Izaya put a hand on Shizuo's forehead, pushing his away.

"S-Shizuo what the hell are you doing?" Izaya yelped as Shizuo moved his hands up his shirt.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo smashed their lips together more roughly this time. Izaya knew he couldn't overpower the blonde so he gave in. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and snaked his arms around Shizuo's neck. Izaya groaned as Shizuo started rubbing his lower body up against his.

"W-wait S-Shizuo." Izaya whimpers trying hard not to give in completely. Shizuo was petrified at the face Izaya was making, it wasn't a face of pleasure…but a face of fear…._was he scared? _Izaya's breathing speed up and he was shaking violently in Shizuo's arms.

"Calm down Izaya." Shizuo said pressing his forehead up against Izaya's.

"I really…like you Shizuo…but I don't want to go that far…well at least not yet." Izaya said nuzzling back up against Shizuo.

"Izaya…if you ever tell anyone I kissed you I'll break your skull open." Shizuo whispered as he drifted back off to sleep, with Izaya snoring lightly in his arms.

**Author's Note: no this is not the last chapter! I'm writing the next chapter now! Hope you like this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shizuo wake up, I brought you breakfast in bed. Come on you lazy blonde!" Izaya said shaking the sleeping teenager. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the hyper brunet.

"Ugh…what is it flea?" Shizuo said slowly sitting up in bed. Izaya sat down next to him with a plate of breakfast for himself and a plate for Shizuo.

"Eat up." Izaya said taking a bite of his breakfast. Shizuo mimicked Izaya's motioned and yawned.

"What time is it?" Shizuo asked taking another bite.

"Its 10:30am, it's Saturday so I let you sleep in." Izaya said leaning forward and kissing Shizuo on the cheek. Shizuo pulled back and glared at him.

"Stop fuckin kissing me." Shizuo said acidly.

"Oh so I'm not allowed to kiss Shizuo but Shizuo is allowed to kiss me?" Izaya asked in a mocking tone.

"I never kissed you." Shizuo said trying not to meet Izaya's gaze. Izaya grabbed the plate off Shizuo's lap and placed both plates on his night stand. He moved over on his bed and sat down in Shizuo's lap.

"Yeah you did, and don't think I'm gunna let you off the hook." Izaya said. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's neck and nuzzled his lips up against the blonde's. Shizuo parted his lips so Izaya could slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Izaya pulled away and smiled at the blushing blonde.

"Alright back to work." Izaya said hopping out of Shizuo's lap and turning on his laptop. Shizuo sat there for a moment before getting up and going back to coloring the map.

"Since you're pretty much finished with the essay and I'm almost done with the map I probably won't have to sleep over tonight." Izaya stopped typing and looked at the teenager nervously.

"Well…can't you just sleep over anyway? We could do regular sleepover stuff…like watch a movie or something like that" Izaya said staring at the blonde hopefully.

"Flea we both hate each other, why would you wanna have a sleep over?"

"It's not like me or you have anything better to do." Shizuo sat there for a moment, thinking of weather to go sit in his room or have sleep over with his enemy.

"Please Shizuo." Izaya begged. Shizuo could tell Izaya was desperate since he used his real name.

"Fine, I'll sleep over." Shizuo sighed, knowing that he would regret his decision. Izaya jumped from his bed and quickly wrapped his arms around Shizuo.

"Thanks Shizzy." Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the cheek.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters! The next chapter will be coming soon! Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya sat on his living room couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap and a blanket wrapped around his small body. Shizuo came down the stairs a few minutes later with a fresh pair of pajamas on; he slumped down on the couch next to Izaya.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Shizuo asked taking some popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"I wanted to watch a horror movie, that ok with you sweetheart?" Izaya said snuggling up against Shizuo's side.

"Yeah, and don't fuckin call me 'sweetheart', I'm _not_ your boyfriend." Shizuo said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh yeah you are Shizzy." Izaya said. He quickly turned on the movie before Shizuo could protest any further.

"Mind if we watch the movie with you?" Izaya's sisters came in and sat down on the floor.

"Uh yeah I actually do." Izaya said a little annoyed.

"It's our house to, so we're aloud to stay if we want to." Izaya huffed and sunk down more in his blanket. Shizuo was shocked at how upset Izaya was getting.

"Don't be greedy, give us some blanket too!" Namie said grabbing the blanket off of her older brother, and wrapped it around her and her sisters.

"Hey!" Izaya said angrily

"Shut up dumbass." The girls said.

"I'm freezing, give it back!" Izaya said trying to pull the blanket back.

"Nobody cares Izaya-kun, why don't you do everyone a favor and just go die?" One of the sisters said smacking Izaya's hand away.

"And we'll be taking this to." Namie said taking the popcorn away from Izaya.

"Hey give that back." Izaya said trying to grab the popcorn back. Shizuo watched in disbelief as Izaya was smacked upside the head by his own mother.

"Izaya Orihara you leave your sisters alone." Izaya's mother barked.

"But mother they…" Izaya started

"I don't care Izaya if I hear any more noise from you I'll smack you until you cry again." Izaya's mother interrupted. Izaya gulped hard and looked at his mother with innocent eyes.

"Y-yes mother." Izaya said his voice laced with fear. As Izaya's mother walked back into the kitchen Izaya's sisters started giggling. Shizuo glanced over at Izaya who was hugging his knees to his chest and rubbing the spot where his mother's hand had made contact.

"Would you like come popcorn Shizu-chan?" Namie said holding up the popcorn towards Shizuo.

"Uh…yea thanks." Shizuo said taking a handful of popcorn.

"Hey, why are you giving Shizu-chan popcorn but not me?" Izaya asked in a quiet voice.

"Two reasons; first reason is that we like Shizu-chan because he harasses you, second reason is because we hate your guts." Namie said putting the popcorn back in her lap. Shizuo glared at the girls then quickly turned his gaze to a very sad Izaya. Shizuo held out the hand with the popcorn he had took towards Izaya.

"Here" Shizuo said pouring the popcorn in Izaya's hand.

"T-thanks." Izaya sniffed. Shizuo could see he was fighting back tears. Just as Izaya was about to put the popcorn in his mouth one of his sisters reached up, snatched the popcorn from his hand, and shoved it in her mouth. Izaya looked down sadly, letting one tear escape from his eyes.

"Izaya, why don't we go in the kitchen and get more popcorn?" Shizuo said trying to cheer Izaya up.

"There is some ice cream in the freezer if you want some Shizu-chan." Namie said looking up at him.

"We could make ice cream Sundays Izaya." Shizuo said nudging Izaya. He didn't really think this was the time to keep calling him "flea".

"Sure Shizu-chan." Izaya said getting up from the couch; Shizuo followed the brunet into the kitchen and watched as Izaya took down two bowls.

"Could you get the ice cream?" Izaya said nodding to the freezer.

"Izaya-kun make us ice cream Sundays to!" Izaya's sisters yelled from the living room.

"Make them yourself." Izaya yelled back as he started scooping ice cream in into the bowls.

"Mother Izaya-kun won't make us ice cream Sundays!" Izaya's sisters yelled.

"Izaya-kun you make your sisters ice cream Sundays this instant!" Izaya heard his mother yell. Izaya handed the two bowls of ice cream, and grabbed a few more bowls for his sisters.

"There are ice cream toppings in the cabinet above you." Izaya said as he filled up the other bowls. Shizuo starred at him for a few minutes before grabbing down chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and cherries. Shizuo poured the condiments in the bowl and grabbed two spoons while Izaya brought his sisters the ice cream. He placed the two bowls on the kitchen table and turned around to see Izaya come in with a large hand mark on his left cheek.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked shocked.

"My mother hit me because I yelled at my sisters." Izaya sighed as he sat down at the table and started eating his ice cream. They ate in silence for a while, Izaya kept his head down not wanting to meet Shizuo's gaze.

"Your sisters are a bunch or stuck up bitches." Shizuo said starring straight at Izaya. Izaya picked his head up and starred at Shizuo before bursting out laughing. Shizuo actually felt happy hearing Izaya's insane twisted laugh. Izaya looked down at his ice cream and smiled.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya said smiling lovingly at the blonde.

"For what?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"For staying here with me…and making me feel better…you really do care about me." Izaya said, he grabbed his chair and moved it right up next to Shizuo.

"Tch I do not flea." Shizuo said shoving another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Izaya laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder and intertwined Shizuo's free hand with his own.

"I love you so much Shizu-chan." Izaya said looking up at him and smiling a sweat smile at him; not his usual devilish smile. Shizuo felt his cheeks grow red as Izaya started rubbing his head against his shoulder. Some urge took over Shizuo that made him bend his head down and kiss his soft lips sweetly. Shizuo pulled away and starred at the brunet who was smiling widely.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you to sweetheart.'" Izaya said as he took the empty bowls and putting them in the sink.

"I'm glad we finished the project, I still can't believe you wrote a 20 page essay." Shizuo said shaking his head; Izaya shrugged.

"I didn't really realize, I wasn't even looking at the screen to tell you the truth." Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Then what were you looking at?" Shizuo asked starring at the brunet confused. Izaya stood up on his toes and brushed his lips against the shell of Shizuo's ear.

"You of course." Izaya whispered. Izaya moved his hands down and moved his hands in Shizuo's back pocket.

"You really are cute Shizu-chan." Izaya said nudging his face in the blonde's neck; Shizuo almost screamed when he felt Izaya lick his neck.

"H-hey s-stop that." Shizuo said as Izaya tightened his hold on him. Shizuo moved his hands up to Izaya shoulders and pushed his down on the hard wood floor. Izaya starred at him shocked; they were both silent for a second before hearing Izaya's sisters insane laughs. Shizuo looked up to see Izaya's sisters standing in the doorway.

"Hahahahah you're an idiot Izaya-kun." Namie said. Izaya's sisters walked over to him and shoved their ice cream all over him. Izaya stood there with ice cream on his face, shirt, head, and hot tears rushing down his cheeks. Izaya's sister continued to laugh as Izaya ran out of the room; Shizuo felt something prick in the back of his throat.

"Shut the fuck up you stuck up whores!" Shizaya barked. All of the girl's mouths feel open with shock.

"You guys are so lucky I don't hit girls or else I would knock all of your fuckin teeth down your throat!" Shizuo yelled. He pushed past them and ran after Izaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah Shizu-chan! Fight for your man! Haha the next chapter is coming soon! Please comment my lovely humans!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo knocked on Izaya's bathroom door….no response. He knocked again and this time he could hear Izaya's chocked up voice.

"G-go away." Izaya whimpered.

"Um Izaya I just wanted to see if you were ok…could you unlock the door please?" Shizuo waited a few minutes before he heard Izaya unlock the bathroom door. Shizuo slowly opened the door to see Izaya sitting on the edge of the bathtub; crying into his hands. Shizuo re-locked the door and sat beside the crying brunet.

"I told your sisters off for you." Shizuo said trying to think of a way to cheer the teenager up. But alas Izaya continued to cry hysterically into his hands. Shizuo sighed and carefully moved the brunet into his lap; he grabbed one of the washcloths and carefully started wiping off the ice cream and tears. Izaya buried his face in the blonde's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's neck, not wanting Shizuo to ever let him go. After Shizuo finally got all the ice cream out of Izaya's hair and off his face he picked the teenager up bridal style and carried him to his room.

"Let me get you a clean shirt." Shizuo said trying to unwind the brunet's arms after he had set him down on his bed.

"Don't let go." Izaya cried keeping a tight grip on his lover.

"I'm just gunna get you a clean shirt, your dresser is 2 feet away." Shizuo said; he carefully un-wrapped Izaya's skinny arms and started searching threw his dresser drawer. He took out a black t-shirt and handed it to the raven haired teenager who had already stripped out of his ice cream covered shirt.

"Thanks." Izaya said as he put on the clean shirt.

"…I'm really sorry Izaya…is your family always that mean to you?" Shizuo asked as he sat back down next to the brunet.

"No…they're worse." Izaya said looking as if he was going to burst out crying again. Shizuo's hands went into fist and he quickly grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and made Izaya face him.

"Don't listen to them Izaya, they're the ones who are freaks! What kind of mother hits her own son; and not to mention her only son! And your sisters are just a bunch of spoiled brats. So…don't even listen to them…you may be completely out of your mind and you harass me constantly but…I still find myself loving you….for some reason every time I see you cry….it drives me insane….I hate it when you cry…I love you Izaya." Shizuo said starring at the brunet. Izaya was quiet for a long time; just starring at the blonde with wide ruby eyes.

"I love you to Shizu-chan." Izaya cried. He quickly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and smashed their lips together. Shizuo snaked his arms tightly around the small frame and nudged his tongue into the teenager's mouth. He felt Izaya shiver as he deepened the kiss.

"So…does this mean we're dating now?" Izaya asked looking up at Shizuo with those irresistible ruby eyes. Shizuo just smiled and nodded as he re-locked their lips together.

"Mmm I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said between kisses.

"I love you to Izaya."

* * *

><p>"Sooooooo Shizuo I heard you and Izaya are boyfriend and boyfriend now? Exactly what did you guys do in his room?" Shinra asked curiously.<p>

"Oh shut up Shinra, we didn't have sex and yeah I guess we are dating." Shizuo said his face growing hot.

"Shizu-chan!" Shizuo heard his boyfriend's voice yell from down the hallway.

"I'll leave you two _alone_ then." Shinra said in a cheerful tone. Shizuo was about to glare at him when his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his waist. Shizuo turned around and smiled at the brunet.

"Look Shizu-chan, we got an A+++ on our project!" Izaya said holding up the graded papers.

"Wow I've never gotten that high of a grade." Shizuo said looking at the paper shocked.

"Really? Hm well since you are my boyfriend I guess it's my duty to help you with your homework every day after school. It'll probably take a while for you to get your grades up so we're probably going to have to have to sleep over each other's houses…ya know for an all night study sessions." Izaya said snaking his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Yeah but can we do it at my house? I hate your family." Shizuo said wrapping his arms tightly around the small frame and kissed the brunet sweetly on his cheek.

"Haha me too; and maybe we can study_ this_ to." Izaya said pressing his lips up against the blondes

"Mmm definitely." Shizuo said as fan girls started screaming and taking pictures of the teenagers.

"I love you so much Shizu-chan."

"I love you so much to."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: yes this is the last chapter. I hope all the hard work and countless hours I put into this was worth it. Please comment! My next Shizaya fanfic will be coming very soon! Love you all my humans!<strong>


End file.
